Harry Potter and The Final Choice
by Sullensunrise
Summary: As the Horcrux hunt begins, Harry has to make difficult choices.  The task was complicated enough without falling for her. In the end he's going to have to choose... old love, new love or friendship?
1. Prologue

_Discaimer: Just incase you didn't know... I don't own the right to Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does. Glad we got that straight :)_

_A/N This is my first fanfic it's a sort of re-write of the 7th book but with strong H/Hr hints but I haven't decided on the outcome yet. Hope you enjoy._

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

To anyone who didn't know better, Grimmauld Place was as ordinary a street as any other. Houses lined one side of the street and overlooked Grimmauld Gardens; a small green park that sported a lot of tree's but not much else. A cool breeze swept through the trees, rustling the leaves and allowing a brief respite from the suns sweltering heat.

A lone woman on her daily run exited the park, wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead and looked up at the houses, her eyes slipping from No.11 to No.13. She noted the strange numbering for the hundredth time and as always it nagged at her. She pushed it to the back of her mind as she crossed the road. There had been two men standing at the end of the road, on the side of the park, for 3 weeks. The men were dressed strangely for the time of year, swathed in thick black fabric and they held what looked like polished sticks in their hand. She suppressed a shiver, there was something about them that made her skin crawl but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. She kept meaning to change her running route, but everyday her legs carried her along the same route she'd run for 5 years. She stole a quick glance at them, and stopped in surprise as her eyes made contact with the taller of the two.

His face was twisted into an ugly sneer and he was talking to the other one who shifted around uneasily. Then with a dismissive gesture to the smaller man, he raised his stick pointed it at her and began to walk towards her. Her mind was telling her to run, but her legs refused to budge. She assessed the situation and let out a nervous giggle; it was just a stick after all, he was probably coming over to ask her the time. That's what she told herself, her legs still rooted to the ground, but despite all her reassurances something in the man's face told her, she was in danger. She tried to move again but her muscles were frozen. The two men were halfway across the road now and the larger man was muttering furiously under his breath. She opened her mouth to scream but it caught in her throat, the effort choking her. The two men stalked closer and her entire body seized up gripped by fear.

'...the Dark Lord won't be pleased. We're meant to be watching out for the Potter boy.' The smaller man argued.

'It's only a bit of harmless muggle baiting Wilkes' The other man replied, his eyes glinting as he watched her feebly trying to scream but only succeeding in making desperate retching noises. 'Oh look, the vermin is trying to speak.' He said silkily, the venom in his voice barely tangible. The man pointed the stick at her again and watched as her eyes widened with fear. Then he grinned.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

A tall, skinny, dark haired boy looked outside at the sun and sighed. He'd been inside all day, hiding, and waiting. He rubbed his hand over his forehead, tracing his bolt shaped scar that had been aching all summer. The scar was his constant reminder that Voldemort was out there, regenerated. Harry looked out of the window again. He should be starting his new year at Hogwarts in a month and a half but instead he was planning on ridding the world of the most feared wizard in history. He was sick of playing the hero, but he was the only one who could stop Voldemort. The name sent shivers of fear, anger and grief down Harry's spine.

One faint pop, one loud pop and the screams of Mrs. Black coming from the corridor, told Harry the others were back. Hermione and Ron crept into the sitting room and collapsed in a heap on an old sofa in 12 Grimmauld place. Harry glanced up briefly but quickly cast his eyes down as Hermione lent against Ron. He felt a flicker of annoyance which he quickly pushed aside as Ginny Weasley entered and lounged on the one remaining unoccupied couch. Assessing the situation Ginny caught his eye and gave a wiggle of her eyebrows which he returned with a half hearted smirk and an eye role.

'Anything?' Harry said looking out the window at the hazy afternoon.

'Nope.' Said Ron, opening his eyes briefly to observe his friend. Harry's face worried Ron.

Harry nodded after a while; his eyes flickering up to observe Hermione nestling into Ron's shoulder. He ignored another flicker of irritation and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. 'I could have guessed as much.'

'But there's always the meeting later.' Ginny piped up.

Harry looked over to where Ginny was sitting stretched out on the threadbare couch, her red hair vibrant against the dull green cover, a smile tugged at his lips. She met his eyes for a split second and he took in a painful breath. It seemed an age ago when Ginny and he lay in the Gryffindor common room together. He'd split up with her to pursue Voldemort, he'd never imagined he'd be stuck in a house with her every day and every night for the next 3 weeks. Mrs. Weasley had insisted that none of them were to go back to Hogwarts without the protection of Dumbledore and since the beginning of their stay Harry was finding it increasingly difficult and awkward to be in the same room as his ex-girlfriend.

Mrs. Black's Portrait was still shouting in the hallway and Harry clenched his fist tightly and cursed how he'd ended up here. The house had been left to Harry in Sirius's will and when the Fidelius charm expired upon Dumbledore's death, Kingsley Shacklebolt had visited the house in hope that it had been forgotten in the high of the Death Eaters victory, he had found the house deserted and he recast the Fidelius charm which made him the Secret Keeper. He was also the Orders new leader, though he refused to be called that, Dumbledore's death was too fresh a wound. At the end of their last school year and the day of Dumbledore's funeral, Harry had promised that he would go after the Horcruxes and destroy them all after visiting Godrics Hollow and his Uncles house. Mr Weasley had had other ideas. He'd pulled Harry aside and told him that whatever ideas he'd got into his head about going after Voldemort, he must forget them, he was still a child, Harry flinched at that word 'child', he'd been through just as much as him maybe even more. Mrs Weasley had pleaded with him to stay, 'Harry it dangerous out there… I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to you… Harry can't you see all I want is the best for you… Promise me you won't leave the house…' The fact that nearly every Death Eater, Voldemort followers, were out to kill him had helped her case even more, so he'd agreed to stay, for now. It wasn't like he knew where to start anyway.

Hermione and Ron had also been roped into the same promise but spent most of their time in the Burrow where they were secretly trying to pick up information that might lead to the whereabouts of any Horcruxes. The Burrow had been linked to Grimmauld place via the illegal Concordis Charm which allowed the two places of residents to occupy the same two places in time and space which therefore allowed untraceable apparition and Floo between the two houses and put them both under the same Fidelius Charm. The only problem was members could only enter either of the houses by entering via Grimmauld Place, (_entering through the Weasly's home had been deemed too dangerous to the family's status_) which despite being invisible was being watched stringently by both the Ministry and the Death Eaters. Which Harry supposed was one and the same nowadays.

Harry let out a groan which caused the others to jump and fix Harry with worried looks. Sighing he got up. 'I need to go for a walk.'

'I'll come with you.' Ron said earning a scowl from a disgruntled Hermione as he jumped up suddenly.

Harry and Ron walked out of the room in silence, and opened the front door, to their surprise a battered looking Mrs Weasley huffing and puffing apparated in front of them and swayed violently on the top step.

'And where do you two think you're off to?' she barked.

'The park, just for a walk' Ron said, cowering under her gaze though he was a head or more, taller than her.

'We've got the cloak.' Harry offered, hoping to persuade her.

She glanced at the two men sitting at the end of the street; they'd been there for the past 3 weeks.

'Well if you're so desperate for exercise you can go for a walk in the garden, we wouldn't want either of you to go missing now, would we?' and with that Mrs Weasley pushed into the house and pushed the boys in with her.

'Cow' Ron whispered when they were out of earshot. Harry laughed. He wouldn't of usually and Ron wouldn't usually make that comment, but she was being far to over protective of a seventeen year old and a nearly seventeen year old.

'She's acting like we're children; I'm going mad in here, if I don't leave soon…' Harry muttered kicking his feet in the dirt.

'I know how you feel mate.' Ron hesitated, shifting uncomfortably on his feet before continuing. 'Got any ideas about where to go after Godrics Hollow yet?'

'Nope' Harry replied sullenly.

The two boys continued to walk around in silence, being very careful of the plants they didn't recognise.

'Harry?'

'Yeah.'

'I've been meaning to… to ask you something' Ron said, stumbling to find the right words.

'Go on then.' Harry said and grinned knowing that Ron was obviously embarrassed by what he was going to say. Ron gulped.

'Do, you think I should ask Hermione out?'Ron stuttered and sighed with relief that he'd finally said it. Harry flushed cold then hot a few times and frowned. He tried to grasp a response as half formed words stuck in his throat and his stomach burned. He didn't know what was wrong; he'd been expecting this for years hadn't he?

'This is why I asked, just in case you were against it. I mean we're all best friends, and if it might make it weird.' Ron said quickly. There was a moment of silence where Harry managed to regain control.

'Do you like her then?' He asked, knowing the answer and feeling stupid for asking.

'I suppose.' Said Ron going as red as his hair. Harry breathed deeply as he recognised a familiar feeling in his stomach; he fought to keep it down and won momentarily.

'I'm not against it' Harry said, swallowing hard. 'I think it's great.'

'Good because I really like her.' Harry was surprised by his sudden desire to punch Ron. 'Do you think she'd say yes if I asked her out?'

Fighting the urge he thought about how Hermione had reacted during the Ron and Lavender fiasco and immediately knew that she would say yes.

'I don't know...' Harry swore. 'That plant just bit me'

'You'll live. What if she says no?'

'Look, you'll never know if you don't ask her.' Harry said sharply

'All right mate, no need to get like that.' Ron said confused by Harry's tone.

Harry tried to smile but knowing he looked pained gave up. 'Sorry, I just have a few things on my mind.'

A strange look crept over Ron's face.

'What?'

'You should get back with Ginny.' Ron said smiling at his own genius. Harry couldn't help but laugh. 'What's so funny about that?' the tip of Ron's ears turned red in anger. Noticing it Harry stopped laughing immediately. 'Is my sister no longer good enough for the Famous Harry Potter?' Ron spat.

'You know it's got nothing to do with that.'

'Well enlighten me then!' Ron said his ears still flaming. Harry chuckled.

'I just find it funny that you're encouraging me to get back with your sister when I know you were so against it to start. Well... and... .'

'What?'

'It's for the best until everything's over. OK.' Harry looked over at Ron who had a different strange expression on his face.

'Well you need to stop playing her about then.' Ron said after a long pause. Harry started to protest but seeing the red tinge to Ron's cheeks and the serious look in his eye he stopped. 'I know you don't mean to but the way you look at her sometimes... She might just get it into her head you want to get back together.' Ron stopped briefly to kick an overgrown patch of grass. 'She's my sister and I don't want her to get hurt.'

Harry looked at Ron in surprise. It was probably one of the most eloquent things that had ever come out of his mouth. Harry swallowed.

'Neither do I.' they looked at each other and smiled before clearing their throats awkwardly.

'Anyway we were talking about you being love sick over Hermione and the fact that she's in love with Viktor. She still writes to him you know. You know what, I think I'm gonna tell her about you!'

'YOU DARE!' Ron shouted as he tumbled after Harry who was making for the back door and jumped on him.

They would have continued this way if Hermione hadn't stepped out into garden. The two boys stopped in their tracks and Ron quickly let go of Harry who he had pinned to the ground. Getting up Harry brushed himself down and looked at Hermione. She was standing in the doorway, her hair tied in a lose bun by her neck, and her arms crossed, looking at the Ron disdainfully. Ron blushed furiously and began to brush himself down. Harry noticed the corners of her mouth twitch upwards and choked back a laugh. She turned to look at Harry and smirked. His stomach seemed to fall to the floor and jump to his throat all at once.

'Am I disturbing you?' She asked, amusement colouring her tone 'Just thought you'd want to know the meetings about to start.' She went to go back inside but changed her mind and turned to regard Ron. 'You've got dirt on your nose.' She touched the side of her nose. 'Just there.' Smirking she walked inside towards the kitchen, followed closely by Ron who was rubbing his nose frantically. Harry lingered in the garden for a moment feeling slightly light headed.

He took a few deep breaths and his stomach clenched painfully as he worked to suppress whatever he was feeling.

'She's just a friend, she's like a sister!' He shouted at which his stomach gurgled in protest.

'HARRY?' Mrs Weasley's voice rang out through the garden and Ginny's face floated to the front of his mind making him feel nauseous, 'HARRY! Who are you talking too? Harry, the meeting is about to start, are you not coming?'

'Yeah I'm coming' he shouted back then looking at his stomach once more he muttered 'You're wrong.' The words sounded hollow even though he willed them to be true.

The kitchen was full with the 20 or so Order members. Kingsley Shacklebolt was deep in conversation with Mr Weasley, neither of them noticing him, while Tonk's who was chatting with Ginny shouted 'Wotcher Harry' and Remus enveloped him in hug as he passed by. As usual he tried to keep his head down but he was still stopped by half a dozen members, some he knew and some he barley recognised, by the time he finally squeezed through the crowd to the furthest end of the kitchen table's bench where Hermione and Ron had saved him a seat. It still made him nervous when he thought about how many strangers knew where he was, but he knew he had to trust in whatever safety measures Kingsley Shacklebolt had put in place. He sat on the other side of Hermione and ignored the fluttering when his hand accidently brushed against hers.

'Where did you go?' Hermione asked, looking at Harry in a concerned, motherly way.

'I had to tie my shoelaces.' He muttered. Both looked down at his slip on shoes and Hermione eyed him sceptically but let it drop.

'Oh I wish they'd hurry up and start.' Hermione huffed after a minute.

'Same.' Ron said staring at the pots on the stove. 'I'm starving and mums making beef casserole.'

'Typical, Ronald. You're always thinking about your stomach!' Hermione scolded.

'What I'm hungry!'

Harry's stomach prickled as he listened to them bicker. _What, _he thought to himself_, now I'm even jealous of them fighting. What am I talking about? It's just that they're ignoring me..._

Harry was distracted from his thoughts as Shacklebolt cleared his throat. Slowly the conversations in the room died down.

'Good Evening.' Shacklebolt boomed, his deep voice cutting any last words short. 'It's getting late I'm sure everyone wants to be getting home so shall we start?' He looked around the room waiting until he had everyone's attention. 'The Ministry is about to fall. Some would even say it already has.' There were a few shouts of protests and Harry felt a spasm of guilt rip through him. Shacklebolt silenced the protesters with a hand gesture. 'The Ministry has been in a weak position since Dumbledore's death almost a month ago now and I am now convinced that Eris is a Death Eater and as we all know from the Evening Prophet he is now in a position to dispose of Scrimgeour. Voldemort' a shudder reverberated around the room 'has placed his spies well and the hard truth is that the Ministry has been under his control for a month now. All we can be thankful for is that at present He doesn't know who directly makes up the Order. We have grown rapidly in the last few months.' He gestured towards a few wizards that Harry didn't recognize, and his chest tightened wondering once more if the knowledge of his presence here was truly safe with all these members. He would just have to trust Kingsley that it was. 'However, he will be watching out for rebellion from previous members or those with close affiliation.' He looked pointedly at Arthur Weasley and Professor McGonagall. 'So we must all be seen to be compliant to the new regime change as it comes; and it is coming, fast. I also thought I should bring to everyone's attention that the Ministry is once again interfering with Hogwarts. Severus Snape has been made Headmaster.' The Order Members who knew of Snapes defection were horrified. Harry gripped at his seat to stop from hitting something. When it quieted Shacklebolt continued. 'Hogwarts education has been made compulsory and the syllabus and Professors have to be 'Ministry approved'. Scrimgeour has been duped perhaps even Imperiused, now we know about Eris, into thinking he is doing it to protect the children but it will mean His control over the education of most if not all the magical children in the UK. In infiltrating and possessing the Minister of Magic he has duped the majority of the public into thinking things are normal. This being, I don't believe any of the school board members, apart from Lucius, are Death Eaters but money may have exchanged hands. Do you understand what this means?' The mood in the room was grim as Mr. Weasley gave a stiff nod, but Mrs. Weasley looked ready to burst. 'To keep your cover, all of you with children at Hogwarts will have to send them back in September.' Ron's jaw dropped.

'My children aren't going anywhere near that school!' cried Mrs. Weasley.

'Molly…' Professor McGonagall began.

'No, I don't care I will not be putting them into the hands of Death Eaters. Dumbledore's murderer no less.'

'Then you and all your family will have to go into hiding.' Shacklebolt said quietly.

'Then we will.' Mrs. Weasley said indignantly. There was a roar of protest from all of the younger red heads present. Mr. Weasley eventually calmed the situation but Harry guessed there would be arguing late into the night back at The Burrow. When the room was quiet Shacklebolt finished off his talk. A few wizards were called upon to give accounts of changes in policy in the Ministry, the names of suspected Death Eaters and the names of groups who had joined Voldemort's side. Harry grew bored, he had sat through at least 10 of these meeting since returning to Grimmauld Place and not one had given him a clue to the whereabouts of Voldemort or a Horcrux. The meeting was drawing to a close when a young dark haired wizard called Reiley Bardolf was called upon. He was a young Auror and had an arrogant air about him that had made Harry dislike him instantly. Harry half listened catching snippets here and there.

'…Voldemort has been sighted in many places we think that some of… unlikely places such as France, India…Albania.' His head snapped around. Albania, why was that so familiar. He strained to hear what else Bardolf had to say but the Auror had stopped and another man was speaking about matters of security for Order members. For the rest of the meeting Harry sat trying to work out why Albania was important. He was so absorbed that he failed to realise that Shacklebolt had brought the meeting to a close.

'Harry? Harry? Harry, are you alright?' Hermione kicked him for a third time under the table before he finally looked up. He gaped for a second, momentarily shocked as his green eyes met her brown eyes ones.

'Yeah. I'm fine.' He hesitated. Most of the wizards had left the room and only Remus and Tonks lingered in the doorway. 'I think. I think I might have figured something out.' Harry replied in a whisper avoiding eye contact.

'Finally.' Ron said and yelped as Hermione kicked him.

'Albania.' He said.

'What about it?' Hermione asked now frowning.

'I think it's important. Voldemort visited there when he was still Tom Riddle and fled there after he tried to kill me the first time. I think one of the Horcruxes might be there.'

'Harry...'

'Look I know it sounds crazy but I can just feel it.' He stared looked at them as if daring them to defy him.

'Mate we're not going to Albania because you can 'just feel it'. Anyway can you believe Eris was made-' Harry felt a stab of anger towards Ron.

'Hermione, I'll figure it out why but I know we have to go to Albania!' Hermione frowned, looked at Harry and then looked down.

'I'm sorry Harry, but I think I agree with Ron. We should stick to the plan.'

Anger and jealousy coursed through him. She had chosen Ron over him. What else could he have expected?

'That's the point we don't have much of a plan and well, with what Shacklebolt said earlier who knows if either of you will even be coming with me.' Both of them looked stunned but Harry ignored the regret he was already feeling and focussed on the anger.

'I'm going to lie down in my room.' He said regarding them coldly. Then he apparated illegally to Sirius's room which he'd claimed for himself when he didn't want to sleep at The Burrow.

Harry stared at the ceiling. It was covered with magical photos that Sirius had placed a permanent sticking charm on. He focused on one of his parent with him trying to remember the exact smell of his mother and the soothing feel of her touch. He wondered briefly how many times Sirius had looked at these photos trying to glean some reassurance from the memories of the dead friends he'd soon be joining. He felt a chill run up his spine. For an hour he tried to remember everything Dumbledore had told him about Tom Riddle's disappearance from the wizarding world in his youth, it wasn't much and he wished desperately he had a pensieve in which to review his memories. As he lay there he found that the anger he'd felt was ebbing while waves of guilt rolled over him. It was ridiculous of him to expect them to travel to Albania on a hunch. Dumbledore had never suggested it. Yet he knew that the hunch was right. Albania was one of the places where he truly became Voldemort and it was the place he's fled to when he was stripped from his body. He felt safe there. Surely that meant he'd feel safe leaving a part of his soul there. Then again Dumbledore must have searched…

A tap on the door interrupted Harry's train of thoughts. The person tried the knob and then another tap came and he ignored it until…

'Harry? Do you want to talk Harry?' Hermione's asked her voice muffled behind the thick door. He got up and made his way to the closed door and just stood listening, his stomach doing somersaults.

'We're meant to be best friends and I know you're frustrated about being stuck in here and everything but…' Hermione sighed. 'Well… That was unusual behavior even for you. I mean. Albania. Seriously of all the places to start, what about finding the Locket first, I've been doing a little research in the… You're probably not even in there.' As he heard her sigh and shift he muttered a spell at the door and it clicked open creaking slightly. Her eyes were sparkling slightly and he felt guilty all over again. Hermione stepped in and closed the door behind her, walking past Harry to sit on the bed. He watched as she struggled through different emotions and without meaning too this mouth twitched up. She landed on angry.

'What?'

'Nothing it's just…'

'What?' She said in her bossiest tone which made him smile despite himself. She was up on her feet almost instantly.

'First you get angry with me and Ron for no reason. Then you say unnecessarily hurtful things and now you're laughing. _Please_. I'd love to know _what _is funny exactly.' She turned to leave but Harry grabbed her hand and pulled her back

'Don't go.'

'Why Harry? It's not as if I can _go_ with you.' Her voice was quiet and sharp and then it was quiet and sad which cut into Harry even more. 'I can't go back, Harry. I'm a muggleborn.' She dropped onto his bed with her head in her hands and wiped the silent tears away. Harry had never been comfortable with crying girls but he made himself sit down and drape and arm over her feeling self conscious and awkward and wishing all the while that he could do more, say something… say anything.

'I'm sorry' he said finally and smiled a small smile for her. 'I love you, you know.' He added keeping all of the feeling he wanted to intone, out of the words. Hermione frowned and stared at him. She thought for a moment and he watched her, just happy to be in her company. Finally she looked away and shrugged out of his embrace which caused a sharp pain in his heart.

'I love you too.' She said not quite smiling and then blushed. 'But sometimes...'

She laughed and Harry knew that all was well again and everything forgiven, they hardly ever fought for long. They sat in companionable silence for a while, Harry trying to work out her blush had meant. Hermione eventually broke it.

'Ron told me that he told you, you should get back with Ginny. He also told me that you bit his head off. Now I know it none of my business but I don't think I would be a bad idea, I mean life's depressing enough at the moment...'

He had to shut her up. He grabbed the pillow behind his head and hit her with it. She was outraged of course and grabbed the pillow off him and hit him. Harry found another pillow and soon feathers we're everywhere. When Harry's was completely destroyed, he wrestled Hermione to the ground and sat on top of her, knee's either side. He studied her face intently; their breathing shallow as she blushed again, his newly won pillow lay forgotten. Then Ron burst into the room.

'What are you two playing at; it sounds like a war from downstairs.' Ron saw the situation and gave Harry a thunderous look.

Harry stood up off of Hermione and threw the pillow at Ron. Guilt creeping into his mind.

'Pillow fight, that's all.' Harry said keeping eye contact with Ron as Hermione got up clumsily. 'What time is it?'

Hermione who was flushed and flustered went to speak but opened and closed her mouth like a goldfish before finally mustering a single syllable.

'Late.' Then she made for the door but as she did she turned around and said, 'You should think about what I said though.'

Ron stared at Harry.

'What she say?'

Harry to dishearten to speak muttered a few words. 'Me… Ginny…' He shrugged his shoulders.

'Then why was she so flustered when I came in if it was an innocent pillow fight and you we're talking about you and Ginny.'

Harry wanted to punch Ron. 'Because she obviously, thought you thought, we'd done something and she likes you and she didn't know how to explain nothing happened. OK.' The 'OK' had a dangerous undertone of finality that Ron didn't sense. 'Do you tell Hermione everything you say to me?' He asked remembering why the pillow fight had begun in the first place.

'You really think she likes me? Do you think I should ask her out? Are you sure, or are you just pulling my leg?'

Harry feeling dejected and confused resisted the urge to throttle Ron as he got up to leave. 'Look, I don't know, do what you want. I'm going for a walk. Alone.' So he left Ron, who was even more confused at his best friend's behavior than Harry was.

Harry's mind replayed the last five minutes over and over as he made his way down to the garden. He felt guilty, despite the fact that all that had happened was a pillow fight, and he wanted to know why. A vision of Hermione's lips pressed against his floated to the surface of his subconscious and he rejected it violently, clamping his eyes shut hoping it would help. A small voice told him he knew exactly why he felt guilty. Harry, not feeling ready or willing to face up to the emotions he'd been rejecting for weeks pushed them aside expertly.

He sighed there were much more important things he should be thinking about. Like how he was going to have to face Voldemort a day in the nearing and uncertain future and how he needed to destroy all the Horcruxes before that happened. So pushing all other thoughts out of his head, well to the edges, he sat down and scrapped together what he knew. Dumbledore was dead. The grief was still raw and Harry felt tears prickle his eyes. The only wizard Voldemort had ever feared was dead and Snape had killed him. He'd always known that Snape wasn't to be trusted. He felt anger surge within him. Wherever his journey took him, he knew that he would meet Snape along the way and that the only spell worth wasting his breath on regarding Snape was the worst of the Unforgivable Curses. Harry thought angrily about Snape for a few more minutes before turning his thoughts to the fake Horcrux that lay upstairs in his school trunk. The thought of it increased his anger. He went over and over the events of the cave in his head; he knew that if Dumbledore hadn't been weakened by the foul drink, he would have survived. Then there were the rest of the Horcruxes. Two were destroyed, the diary and the ring. He knew of two others, the necklace and Helga Hufflepuff's Cup. The last two were a mystery, if there were even two more. Dumbledore had thought they would be something of Rowena Ravenclaw, or Godric Gryffindor but they could be anything. Harry felt his anger boil over. How could Dumbledore have left him so unprepared? How was he meant to find and destroy four Horcruxes without knowing what two of them were and with no inkling to their whereabouts? Inwardly he cursed all the times Dumbledore had told him that he would tell him what he knew when the time was right. How many secrets had been buried with the old man? Mostly he was angry at how easily he had trusted Snape. He kicked at a few plants and cursed as one bit him. Nursing his second cut of the day he sat down on a bench at the far end of the garden. He cursed the plant and the house some more and slowly his anger subsided. It occurred to him that what he needed most of all was to get out of The Burrow and Grimmauld Place. Being confined to the latter had killed his godfather and his own cowardice had led to the sick feeling in his stomach that could only be guilt. Dumbledore had given his life to save Harry to allow him to carry on fighting Voldemort and to repay him Harry had sat comfortably, far from any danger. Neither can live while the other survives. The words still sent shivers down his spine and that was the reason he was still there. He was scared of failing. If it had just been his life on the line then he'd have felt easier but if he failed, thousands more would suffer. He was only a 16 year old boy and even after all the thing's he'd been through; he knew that far more powerful wizards had fallen at Voldemort feet, so how did he have any chance.

Harry sat pondering his fate late into the night before coming to the decision he'd been dreading but unsurprisingly, felt better for finally making. He dragged himself up through the garden and was about to take the stairs when he realised he was hungry. He doubted the discussions about Hogwarts would be over in the Weasley residents but deciding he couldn't face the bad tempered house elf he'd inherited, Kreacher, he apparated to The Burrows kitchen. There was no sound when he landed but he looked around slightly disorientated and realised he was one floor up. He cursed his lack of Destination and was about to go down the stairs when he heard his name. He grimaced. It was Ginny.

'Harry?' Ginny said hopefully. 'Harry is that you?'

Harry, knowing it was wrong, put his foot onto the first step hoping he could make an escape. The step creaked loudly and he cursed inwardly. He turned around

'Yeah it is.' He said reluctantly.

'Can we talk?' Ginny said her heart beating fast.

'I suppose. Not here though…' He said into the dark corridor.

'No' Ginny said laughing nervously. 'My room?'

'I'm not sure your mum would like that, but ok.'

He turned around and crept up the stairs slowly dreading what was about to happen. He opened the door to her room and stepped inside closely followed by Ginny who closed the door behind her and turned the light on. Harry turned around to face her; it was the first time they'd been alone together since they'd broken up. He'd forgotten how beautiful she was and couldn't help but grin. She grabbed his hand and led him to her bed where they sat uncomfortably close.

'Harry.' She said keeping any emotion out of her voice. 'I know what you said on the day of the funeral and I know that there are more important things but I'm scared and I miss you. I'm not saying we should get back together. I know you.' She looked up at him and managed a smile. 'It's just; if we can't be together then can we be more... I didn't think things would go back to how they used to be, to like they were before _us_…'

'I'm sorry.' Harry said, interrupting, guilt washing over him. 'It's been difficult having you around. I just didn't think that after I said what I did, I would have to see you every day. I thought I'd be doing something, that my breaking up with you would be protecting you.' They sat in silence for a while. 'I think it's time I did something. It's my birthday in a few weeks and according to Dumbledore I should be with my family in the holidays. There a few loose ends I need to tie up. I'm leaving tomorrow.' He said the words with more conviction than he felt.

'Tomorrow?'

'It will give me some time to think, _really_ think. Look, I'm going and after that, well I don't know where yet but I'm going.' Harry looked away from her knowing he knew exactly where he was going, 'but Voldemort needs to be stopped, and I'm the only one who can do it.'

Ginny looked at Harry. 'I want to come with you' she said defiantly, her eyes blazing.

Harry laughed and felt his heart swell with affection. 'Not a chance. Your mum would kill me and I care about you too much to see anything…'

Ginny lips crashed against Harry's before he could finish. He felt a rush of heat but his brain momentarily froze his lips as Hermione and his promise to Ron flashed through his head. Ginny pulled back and the look on her face broke Harry's heart.

'I'm sorry. It's too hard if we do this to ourselves. I want this but... I'm marked goods.' He said the words slowly, realising their weight 'I want you to have so much more.' The words were thick and heavy in his throat.

'It's alright.' Ginny's face softened into a shaky smile. 'I love you Harry. I always have and I always will, and I'll wait for you.' Ginny hurtled into Harry's arms and hugged him fiercely a hug he returned with just as much fervor. Finally Harry got up to leave. Standing at the doorway he turned back and smiled sadly at her.

Forgetting his hunger he crept into the corridor and apparated to his room landing a little too close to the bed and stubbing his toe. He stumbled into bed fully clothed and fell into a restless sleep full of dreams that he would not have cared to remember in the morning.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When he woke up the first thing he remembered was what he'd told Ginny. He wasn't going back on that. He opened his trunk and delved into the bottom where the fake Horcrux lay and looked at the note from R.A B. He wondered like he had every day since that night whether R.A.B had ever managed to destroy the Horcrux. He shoved the locket back into the trunk and began to search for all the things he would have to take to the Dursley's. He occasionally used magic knowing in a few hours, he wouldn't have that luxury. Only three weeks he thought. It took him a long time to find everything in the room he owned but the trunk still wasn't full and the rest of his belongings were scattered somewhere around his two places of residence. He sat on the floor by his trunk to take a rest when there was a knock at the door. He stayed quiet hoping whoever it was would go away.

'Can I come in?' Hermione said from behind the door.

A swarm of butterflies were released in to his stomach.

'I'm asleep.' Harry said and smiled as she let herself in and came and sat directly in front of him.

'I spoke to Ginny' Hermione said after a short silence.

'I'm going. There's nothing you can say.' He told her looking at the floor, scared of what he'd feel if he looked into her eyes. 'Have you told Ron?'

'No I thought you should tell him yourself.' Hermione said tilting her head in attempt trying to get eye contact.

'I'm packing.' Harry stated when the silence became unbearable, gesturing at his trunk.

'You can't just go Harry. We said together.' Harry looked up, surprised to see that Hermione was actually upset and to her surprise he smiled at her.

'You should go home too. You're going to be away from your parents for a long time and they'll be worried. We'll have to figure out a way to make them safe but knowing you you've probably got one in mind.' She smiled grimly as she realized what he was saying. 'For the cleverest witch I know you sure can be an idiot sometimes. Of course we're gonna do it together, you and Ron made it pretty clear I didn't have a choice. After my birthday and the Dursleys, you and Ron better be there, ready to save me. We'll go to the wedding, Godrics Hollow' Harry voice took on a dark, bitter undertone 'and after that who knows…'

Hermione nodded once. 'Albania if you get your way.' They shared a small smile and he felt an electric current run though his body when they're eyes connected briefly. 'Do you want help packing? Or shall I go get Ron so you can tell him.'

'You go get Ron. Then both of you can help me pack.' As the words left his mouth he wished he could take them back, he wanted her alone just for a while.

'Are you sure Harry?' Shacklebolt asked. 'Every Death Eater is looking for you Harry. He's furious that they've lost you.' Shacklebolt gave Harry a serious look. 'Are you sure you know what you're doing?'

'Not really' Harry said sighing and leaning back in his chair. 'But I've got to do something and this is where I know I have to start.'

'There's still the problem of the Blood ward.' Harry suppressed a groan. It was the only thing no-one could decide on. When Mrs. Weasley found out Harry's plan to leave to go to the Dursley's she pleaded with Harry to see sense, she'd told him that the safest place for him to be was right where he was, surrounded by people who love him. However, despite her and several of the other Order members attempts, including Tonks and Remus who when combined made a formidable pair, Harry Potter would not be dissuaded and eventually they began on a plan to transport Harry safely from 12 Grimmauld place to Privet Drive, where his relatives were sure to be less than happy to see him. Getting Harry to the Dursleys would be problematic since the Ministry had banned Floo and Apparition to muggle residence, for the protection of muggle's supposedly, but nothing they couldn't handle; it was the return journey that meant that 2 hours later they were still sat around talking. The wards cast by Dumbledore broke only when Harry becomes of age or if he chose to leave the Dursley's permanently. The original power of the sacrifice, was practically void since Voldemort had used his blood to rebuild his body but the charm's Dumbledore had made were only built upon the sacrifice Lily had made, they were specific to Harry and the Dursley's and still in place. It stopped any enemy from entering the house and they could not be mortally harmed by magic. An image of a giant bubble around the gigantic mass that was Dudley popped Harry's head.

'They can break when you no longer call 4 Privet Drive home or when you come of age.' Hermione muttered.

'Harry it would be much safer if you just stayed here, we could arrange protection for the Dursleys.' Mrs. Weasley reasoned.

'No. That won't work; if I decide that now the wards will break, Voldemort will have access to Privet Drive and the Dursleys will be in immediate danger.'

'Wouldn't be that bad a thing, if they're half as bad as what you've told me.' Ron muttered under his breath.

'Ron!' Hermione and Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.

'Just saying…' He looked to Harry for support but Harry wasn't feeling in a supportive mood.

'Well you have to be back in time for the wedding?' Mrs. Weasley said tartly.

'Of course I will be-' Harry began.

'-Since, when are you such a Dursley supporter?' Ron cut in sourly. 'Has anyone been through you're security questions with you today?'

'That's it!' Hermione said almost jumping out of her seat. Everybody turned to look at her.

'Hermione, just tell us so we can have lunch.' Ron said staring sulkily at the food.

'The wards will break.' When everyone looked confused Hermione exhaled dramatically. 'It means we can choose when to break the wards and catch V-voldemort off guard. On a day of our choosing we send the Dursleys a letter telling them they've won a trip for the day, enclosed will be tickets and spending money. We intercept the Dursleys on the way and bring them to, well I'm not sure about that yet, but Harry will be there to explain why they have to go into hiding. Then there's Harry, you can thank Ron for giving me this idea.' Harry smarted as Ron swelled with undue pride. 'We stage a wedding or an event that Harry is nowhere near but could be at and use a Doppelganger to lure the Death Eaters away from Privet Drive.

'No!' Harry exclaimed 'No-one's getting hurt for me.'

'It's not all about you Harry' Hermione snapped tartly, shutting Harry up. 'Death Eaters descend, chaos ensues and you claim that the two younger Weasly's and anybody else in need of an alibi, were killed. Neither of them will go back to Hogwarts and Mr. Weasley can still work and spy on the Ministry. It might also raise morale.' Hermione sat down and looked around nervously as everyone lapsed into a thoughtful silence.

'It's a bit complicated, isn't it?' Ron said finally. 'I mean we could do it without a fake Wedding. One wedding this summer is going to be enough.'

'I suppose, but then how do we get you out of returning to Hogwarts.' She retorted causing them to all fall silent again.

'Well I was thinking of dressing the ghoul up like me and saying I had spattergroit.' Ron muttered but not loud enough for anyone to hear.

'We can't kidnap the Dursley's and make them go into hiding.' Mr. Weasley commented.

'We could release them if they truly didn't want our help, but any sane people would receive it gratefully' Hermione replied.

'They're not exactly sane, Hermione.' Harry said grumpily, trying to imagine explaining to his angry Uncle that an evil wizard would kill them if they went back home.

Finally Shacklebolt spoke.

'The Ministry has placed, as a supposed security measure, an anti-apparition perimeter around Privet Drive so I suppose a diversion is the only way to get Harry far enough away to either Portkey or apparate to The Burrow. Getting you to the Dursley's will be a relatively easier task, you must arrange to meet them somewhere close by and preferably both Petunia and Dudley should be there to meet you. I would like some of the Order to accompany you, to act as guards, until you do meet them and then a tail until you arrive home safely. You must stress the importance of being on time though, as if you don't meet them almost immediately from when you land from the apparition, the Ministry will have time to inform the Death Eaters and then your guard could have a very public fight on their hands. Ok, Harry?' Harry nodded even though he thought the chances of his Aunt meeting him were pretty slim. Shacklebolt stopped and his face screwed up in thought. 'As for the Wedding, it would be a way of distracting Voldemort from Harry's movements, as well as providing a way for Ronald, Ginevra and others to escape returning to Hogwarts or work. It might also help build morale, show people that we haven't given up. It might not be reported in The Daily Prophet since the takeover, but there are other channels of communication and word gets around.' He looked down thoughtfully. 'It would be dangerous though and the risks may outweigh the merits. A meeting will have to be held to allow the entire Order to decide if the risk is worth it. Harry would you stay until then?' Shacklebolt asked, looking at Harry directly.

Harry thought about it. It would only be one more night he supposed and gave a stiff nod. Shacklebolt left shortly after their meeting, only stopping to be force fed by Mrs. Weasley. He asked Harry to write the note to his Aunt and told him he would deliver personally and get the reply back immediately.

For most of the remaining afternoon Ron and Harry finished packing and it was as he sun was setting that the last sock was chucked into his trunk. Ron had invited Harry round for dinner but not feeling like company he'd declined and retreated to his room where hours later he lay on his bed in a restless mood.

Yesterday he would have been glad of the isolation, free from the increasing jealousy that festered in him whenever he was around both Ron and Hermione. However the pressure he felt to solve the Horcrux puzzle began to close in on him and his solitude only made it worse. Having finally begun on a journey he should have started weeks ago, already he felt shut off from the wizarding world.

He glanced at the reply his Aunt had sent; it had been scrawled on a scrap of paper in his Aunt flowery script and she'd used the same envelope but just crossed out the address and written the return address beside it. There were only three words. "Kings Cross 3.00pm". Shacklebolt had told Harry of his plan to confound a muggle postman into delivering the letter and then collect its reply. He had been doubtful of the plans success and worried for the poor postman; but then he supposed a Death Eater would know nothing about the delivery of muggle post or that a postman stopping to collect a reply was a little untoward. If anything he was mostly shocked that there was any reply at all. He had secretly thought that the plans would have to be changed and he'd have to turn up on the Dursley's doorstep unannounced. So he'd been shocked and grateful for his Aunt's reply, it ensured a lot more safety for them all. He wondered briefly if Aunt Petunia had told Uncle Vernon of his nephew's unexpected return, he would surely be fuming. The letter he'd sent them earlier in the summer asking them not to bother picking him up from school would probably have inclined them to the notion that he was never coming back. They'd probably turned his room into an office, or back into Dudley's playroom. Glancing again at the reply, he wondered if he'd managed to get across the importance of meeting at the exact place, between platform 9 and 10, and the exact time, enough in his letter He knew his return to the Dursley's was necessary; he was in debt to them, his life had depended on their hospitality and even though it had been begrudgingly they'd taken him in, but the Dursley's home had never been his home just a house he'd lived in and he was not looking forward to the awkward return.

Harry was woken up the next morning by a loud sharp knock on his door. He was stiff, once again fully clothed and his scar prickled painfully. He let out a hiss of pain as his scar seared and he felt a flash of anger pass through his body. Hermione wouldn't be happy to know he still hadn't managed to block out Voldemort's feelings he thought to himself. He tried to use Occlumency but failed, miserably. Another knock cracked against his door and Harry glanced at his watch, it was 6:40 am, _who the hell was knocking at this time? _He swung his legs over his bed and as he traipsed across the room, pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. He was met by a bleary eyed, yawning Ron when he finally opened the door.

"'eeting s'arts in 'enty minutes if you're coming.' Ron said through a yawn. 'Mums made pancakes for breakfast.'

Yesterday's events came rushing back to Harry and he remembered the scheduled meeting, he suddenly felt much more awake."

"Oh ok. Just gonna grab my wand and I'll be right down. Will it be here or The Burrow."

"The Burrow." Ron replied sleepily, closing his eyes and leaning his head against the door frame. There was a pop and Ron disappeared into thin air. Not batting an eyelid, Harry rummaged for his wand on the bed and swung by the bathroom to pick up his tooth brush, he then followed suite and apparated over to The Burrow.

The kitchen was already buzzing with activity, it seemed as though the entire Order had turned up for breakfast before the meeting. Mrs. Weasley was in her element directing the making and serving of the pancakes simultaneously with just a few timely flicks of her wand. Even so Harry decided to ask if she needed any help, magic on this scale must be tiring. She smiled and thanked him but refused his help, she then laden him with his own pile of pancakes and sent him off to find his friends. He weaved his way through the talking, milling people and eventually found Fred, George, Ron, Hermione and Ginny sitting at the end of the bench. The two girls looked up at the same time and smiled at Harry in greeting, he felt his heart beat increase and his cheeks burn. He cast his head down and shuffled onto the edge of the bench next to Fred and began to shovel down his pancakes.

'Hey Harry.' The twins said.

'Hey. How's the shop?' He asked between mouthfuls.

'Great' George said.

'Thanks for asking.' Fred said. 'We've got a few new line's coming out for the start of the school year. You should drop by sometime.' They smiled identical smiles at him.

'I will.' He replied knowing that he probably wouldn't get the chance to, not for a long time.

Even with most of the Order being there the meeting was over and done within half an hour.

Almost every Order member was willing to put their life on the line for Harry's, which he'd felt bowled over by and after little discussion, and only a few comments of protest from newer members, Hermione's plan for a fake wedding was accepted. Neither Bill nor Fleur were there but they weren't truly needed to make the decision; though Harry had felt uneasy with using their names and hijacking their wedding for his purposes, even if it wasn't their real wedding day.

As everyone left, he had felt nonplussed at the lack of involvement he would have in his own rescue. All the decisions were to be made without him as owl post would be intercepted, the only knowledge he had was that a letter would come for the Dursleys in two weeks and a group of Order Members to accompany him to The Burrow in two and a half. He was finding the change in tempo of his life a little disorientating. Tonk's, Bardolf and a small witch from Magical Law Enforcement, Gwerful Pritchard, stayed behind and Kingsley told him that these three were to be his accompanying guard to Kings Cross later that day. He felt uneasy at the fact that two weren't previous acquaintances of his but he smiled and nodded at the arrangement. Quick introductions were made and then the three left to go to work telling Harry they'd see him in a few hours.

Knowing he was all packed and ready to go he sat with Ron, Hermione and Ginny in the kitchen for a bit, but the feeling of separation from the wizarding world he always got when he returned to the Dursley's, was well and truly set in, so he made his excuses and went to his room where he lay on his bed and tried to clear his mind of all the doubts and confusion about his future and his present that were plaguing him.

He only realised he'd fallen asleep when a hand pushed at his shoulder gently.

'Harry, wake up.' Hermione said softly He groaned and his hand reached up to rub his eyes. She was sat crossed legged on his bed smiling funnily at him.

'W's 's time.'

'It's almost 2:45. Everyone's waiting for you downstairs.'

He became slightly more alert at the mention of the time and sat up wriggling a little to try to shake off his lethargy.

'You shouldn't have let me sleep so long' He finally managed between yawns, his eyes still heavy from sleep. 'I don't feel ready for dodging Death Eaters at all.'

'You'll be fine Harry.' She said grabbing and squeezing his hand, and smiling like she did when she was worried. Suddenly he was all too aware, that he was alone with her, in his room and she was grasping his hand. He was instantly tense. There were little lines of worry crowded at the edge of her eyes and Harry wished he could smooth them away. 'Are you sure you're all packed?' she asked glancing around his room and then fixing her eye's back on his.

Looking into her eyes Harry was overcome with vertigo and he felt as if he was teetering over oblivion. It unexpectedly occurred to him that he should just fall in. He let go of the suffocating knot of tension he'd been keeping tight in his chest and embraced the wave of warmth that spread though his body at her touch. He felt as though every part of him was humming.

Her hair fell over her eyes; as she looked down to disengage from Harry's intense gaze, and slowly yet without thinking he sat forward and swept it behind her ear. Her cheeks turned pink and heat flushed through his body. He was no longer tired at all. His hand began moving to cup her cheek and he found himself staring into her eyes unblinkingly, he felt as though a fire was raging through his body setting every part of him alight.

'Hermione… I… What I mean is… when' _when I say I love you I don't mean it like a brother. I don't even think I mean it as a friend anymore._ That's what he wanted to say but it sounded stupid to him, even in his head. He kicked himself mentally, this was all too much.

She was still staring at him, her mouth slightly open and her eyebrows arched enquiringly. His thumb traced the outline of her lips and he felt her tremble beneath his touch. He felt sick and light headed and scared but the one thought that overpowered all of that was that she hadn't moved away. He sat up on his knees and edged closer to her, his lips parted and his mouth dry, barely daring to believe that this was going to happen. His breathing grew shallow and hitched as their breath started to mingle, the slightly minty humid air sending his stomach into freefall and his heart pounding, dangerously, against his chest. As his eyes closed Ginny and Ron's faces appeared and he faltered, he wasn't ready for the consequences of this action.

He pulled away and looked up at her with a regretful expression which was replaced by a frown when he saw that fat tears were rolling down her face and that she was shaking her head her mouth opening and closing. He realised quickly she'd pulled away before he had. The thought wrenched at his heart.

'I'm s-so s-s-sor… We c-can't.' She managed to get out between sobs.

Harry stood up off the bed his head reeling. 'I shouldn't have. I know you and Ron.' He walked gingerly to the door and was shocked to feel a hand slip into his tugging him back.

'Harry, you're my best friend. Don't make this harder.' she whispered the last five words almost pleadingly.

He turned around slowly and found they were now standing opposite one another barely an inch apart. Her eyes searched his face lingering on his lips. He smothered the urge to ask her "what" he was making harder but he knew it wasn't worth it. She smiled questioningly at him, her face open and vulnerable, his heart skipped a beat. He brushed the tears from her cheek.

'Sure. I'm sorry. Let's forget about it, yeah?'

She nodded once, eyes still lingering.

The door opened abruptly and Harry and Hermione jumped apart hastily at Ron's intrusion.

'Ron!' Harry said so grateful that he'd just curbed the impulse to lean forward and close the small gap between him and Hermione. That was the most he could muster. Realising this after many painful seconds Hermione cut in.

'Ron did you have something you wanted to say?' Hermione ventured.

'Yes. No. Do you?' Ron had turned a deep red and Harry wasn't sure if the expression on his face indicated his urge to hit Harry or whether it meant he was going to cry. 'Look I'll take a hint and go.' He spat out turning to leave.

'No. Ron. Please don't go. I don't even know why we're arguing.' Hermione said her voice raised and husky. Ron stopped and turned to face them.

'I think you do.' He said his eye's dropping to their entwined hands.

'It's not what you think, Ron' she said dropping Harry's hand.

'I think it's exactly what I think, Hermione.' Ron shouted his hands trembling.

'We were just talking. I was giving him some support for the dangerous venture he's partaking in today. Hermione explained fervently.

'And you expect me to believe that that's all this is.' Ron said his voice tight and measured.

Harry was in shock. He'd expected by now for Hermione to shout at Ron about it not being any of his business, much like the argument they'd had after the Yule ball. Letting go of his hand had hurt most of all, but then she stepped from Harry and he felt the moment they just shared slip away from him and the knife in his chest twist slightly.

'Yes, Ron. I do.' Hermione said grabbing Ron's hand. Ron turned back to Hermione awkwardly and she smiled at him. Harry's heart sank. 'I think we need talk_, away_ from Harry and I think you owe us both an apology.'

"Sorry." She smiled at him in acknowledgement. 'Why are you up here anyway Ron?'

'Oh yeah.' Ron said looking slightly more elated. 'It's really time to go Harry. Tonk's sent me.'

'I need some air I'll meet you downstairs.'

Hermione stepped through the door passed Ron and as she did kissed him on the cheek. Harry watched the scene helplessly, regretting what had and hadn't passed in the last two minutes, he half thought of running down the stairs after her.

'Sorry mate.' Ron said sheepishly.

'It's fine.' Harry said. It wasn't fine. 'Shall we go?' He asked guilt and anger coursing through him.

'Yeah sure.' Ron said cheerily.

They went downstairs in silence, Harry's trunk floating effortlessly behind them. They only stopped once when Ron brought the procession to a halt and turned around to face Harry.

'Was Hermione crying?' He asked, puzzled. Harry swallowed and smiled tightly.

'No. Don't know where you got that from.' Harry replied and was relieved when Ron shrugged and accepted the lie.

Tonk's, whose hair was its usual bubblegum pink, was leaning against the kitchen cabinet and saw the boy's first, she smiled brightly at them.

'Hey Harry. Are you ready to get going?'

'Ready as I'm going to be.' He looked around and frowned. 'Where's Bardolf?' He asked seeing only Gwerful Pritchard sat at the table.

'He's already at Kings Cross. Kingsley decided that your transportation would only take two of us, seeing as we plan to be in and out immediately. Bardolf is standing by as back up; so, it's just me and Pritchard.'

Harry felt a wave of relief. Something about Reiley Bardolf just didn't feel right to Harry.

'Okay well two minutes to go. You said all your goodbyes?' She asked, and he realised fretfully that he hadn't said any.

'No. Have you seen Ginny or…' He stopped as Hermione stepped into the room with her arms crossed.

'She's just coming.' She said leaning against the door pane.

He stared at her and tried to swallow despite feeling his heart had jumped into his mouth. He nodded in response and then looked down at his feet, and took in several sharp breaths. He heard the banging of feet on the staircase and looked up to see Ginny pushing past Hermione in the doorway. She ran towards him and embraced him tightly. Pulling away she gave him one her dazzling smiles. His stomach tightened.

'See 'ya weeks Harry.' She said.

'Yeah,' was the only word he could manage in response.

His next goodbye was from Mrs. Weasley who gave him a quick hug and told him to stay safe. This was followed by an awkward hug/handshake with Ron neither knowing which was more appropriate for their brief separation, and then he looked to Hermione.

She made no effort to move from her doorway but instead uncrossed one arm and waved a hand at him with a small smile on her face. He lifted one hand and thought about waving back but feeling silly let it drop, slowly, to his side.

'Bye Harry.'

'Bye Hermione.'

He felt like so much more had been said in that exchange.

A finger tapped him on the back and he snapped out of his daze. He turned around so see Gwerful Pritchard was now up and looking alert and that Tonk's Hair had changed to a much more natural shade of brown.

'It's time to go.' Tonks told Harry. He looked over his belongings one final time, checking he had everything, before grabbing Tonks' hand. The clock on the wall chimed and he had time to look over at the doorway before feeling that tight sensation in his chest.

The doorway was empty.


End file.
